DoomesPro93
DoomesPro93 is the channel of DeSean Doomes II. It was launched on December 25, 2016 and focuses on animation. History Pre-DoomesPro93 (December 18, 2016) Before his current channel, he started a channel on the YouTube Android app called DeSean Doomes II. It only has 2 videos, both uploaded on December 18, 2016, and DeSean became inactive for a week because he lost his password. His only known comment is "Say Yoylecake.". However, in 2018, DeSean found another comment not from his current channel. It is unknown what it said. Early DoomesPro93 (December 25, 2016-January 2017) On December 25, 2016, he got a new computer, letting him actually make YouTube videos. His first 3 videos were Creative Commons stock videos with music over them. On his first video, this new channel was called his "second channel". It did not mean a channel for other unrelated videos, but it meant his second YouTube channel created. His old videos were originally low in quality, ranging from 360p to 480p. On December 30, 2016, DeSean uploaded a video from November 20 called "Object Division - Episode 1: Stick Pick". It was crazy. In early January 2017, his main focus was to create episode 2 of Object Division. On January 8, 2017, it was released. In early 2017, he uploaded some short FNAF animations he made on Stick Nodes. These are some of his oldest known SN animations. That same month, he attempted to make episode 1 of Tom the Cat. It failed though, but earlier, in 2016, two good plots were animated, like Tom finding something cool to do and Tom turning into a ghost, the latter being a reference to Inanimate Insanity. Random DoomesPro93 (January 2017-July 2018) DeSean made no videos in February 2017. After that, he started uploading random videos, and the majority being Tom the Cat. Some of his "best" videos are Moving Targets Part 1 and Tom's Tales of Boredom. April 27, 2017 started his first attempt at gaming. By June 2017, his first Countryballs videos were made. He also made a project called The Frontyardigans which would have 1 season every year. After that, he continued making random videos, some of which containing the Frontyardigans. His second attempt at gaming was in September 2017, when he uploaded two Minecraft videos. They never boomed in popularity. He continued making random videos until July 2018, when he started using Clipchamp, an online video editor tool similar to iMovie and Sony Vegas. August-September 2018 On August 6, 2018, he started a series called Remote reads Funny Windows Errors. It was where a BFB character called Remote would read random Windows errors, similar to the Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors videos. By mid August, it became his primary series. After that, his only videos would be BFDI videos. However, by September, he started making logos made with the 3D modeling tool Clara.io. However, by September 9, 2018, RRFWE went on a hiatus because DeSean's computer screen got busted. His computer still works, but the screen doesn't. After that, he started making The Cliff, a stick animation series based on Flash animations from 2006 and later. It tries to go for a mix of the Alan Becker and average Flash art style, while using fighting style similar to that of the aforementioned Flash animations. He also made Viadot logos, which are Viacom spoofs, and stopped making logos around January 2019. DoomesPro93 today That month, RRFWE was revived, however, as a monthly series. DeSean is currently working on rebooting Object Division, a Minecraft survival series called DoomeSurvival and a movie named Mario's Incredible Journey. What we seek in the future DeSean is expected to have 500 subscribers in 5 years, and MIJ, OD reboot episode 1 and DoomeSurvival might be finished. (However, DoomeSurvival may have a season 2.) Profile picture history Ever since he launched his channel in 2016, DeSean Doomes II has 5 profile pictures in existence. Eraser which is (December 29, 2016-January 28, 2017, December 23, 2019-January 30, 2020) DeSean's channel started as DeSean Doomes II with this picture. It was simple, but showed his love for BFDI. It shows a crudely built Eraser saying his catchphrase "Which is?". It was created on Google Drawings on December 29, 2016. (Proof from a Wayback crawl) On December 23, 2019, this profile picture returned for the 3rd anniversary of DoomesPro93. Eraser points at you! (January 28, 2017-April 28, 2017, January 30, 2020-present) On January 28, 2017, DeSean decided to redesign Eraser. In this new avatar, Eraser is no longer crudely drawn, and he was changed to point at the viewer, which may be a reference to Gamey in Object Overload. Tom the Cat Eddsworld spoof (April 28, 2017-June 30, 2018) In April 2017, DeSean liked Eddsworld and he wanted to show it. To show this, he made a new profile picture that shows Tom getting picked on by his friends. Stephanie does not appear in this because the Eddsworld profile picture had Edd, Matt and Tom, but not Tord. It's earliest appearance (other than YouTube) was on August 5, 2017 on a DeviantArt image. Soap in the BFB style (June 30, 2018-May 4, 2019, October 16, 2019-December 23, 2019) On June 30, 2018, DeSean announced that he was making Object Division episode 3. To celebrate this, he got a new profile picture that shows Soap's face as if she was in the BFB style. He used this even though he hates BFB. At around 3:29 AM at October 16, 2019, DoomesPro93's avatar was reverted back to this one, due to the Object Division reboot. Remote's Here! (May 4, 2019-October 16, 2019) On May 4, 2019, the channel design was changing, so DeSean changed his profile picture to jacknjellify's, but with Remote and Liy instead of Four and X. Series Ended Milestones *379 days: 5,000 views (379 days) *260 days: 10,000 views (1 year 274 days) *122 days: 20,000 views (2 years 31 days) *126 days: 30,000 views (2 years 157 days) *35 days: 40,000 views (2 years 192 days) *42 days: 50,000 views (2 years 234 days) *56 days: 60,000 views (2 years 290 days) *319 days: 50 subscribers (319 days) *379 days: 100 subscribers (1 year 333 days) *193 days: 150 subscribers (2 years 161 days) *133 days: 200 subscribers (2 years 294 days)